


Got Your Back

by onceuponachildhood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, RT Secret Santa 2013, Team Mad Scientists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponachildhood/pseuds/onceuponachildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agents Haywood and Free make a great team. That is, when Gavin isn't faffing about on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen_insane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_insane/gifts).



* * *

Ryan crouched in the vent, surveying the scene below them. He raised a hand to his earpiece. “Alright, there are three mercs around the terminal and two more outside.”

Gavin was quick to react. “Well that’s just bloody fantastic. You told us there were gonna be three max, Kerry!”

“Not my fault the place is so guarded,” came the reply. “You must have been sloppy at the last terminal.”

“I was sloppy? If Ryan hadn’t been faffing about it would-”

“Enough.” Ryan’s voice was firm enough to cut across the arguing. “We’ll just have to make do. Shawcross, you ready to loop the security footage?”

“Ready when you are.”

“Good. Gav, you’ll need to get into position while I handle the two outside. You ready?”

Gavin laughed. “Damn straight. Go get ‘em, champ.”

Ryan slid through the vent, moving so that he could drop down on the first merc while the other had his back turned. “On my signal, Shawcross. Three, two, one- now!” He waited for a quick “Go!” before he lept from the vent and onto the merc’s head. The landing was mostly quiet; he was able to slit the second merc’s throat before doing the same for the first. There was the sound of a struggle in the next room.

Ryan wasted no time in busting through the door. Two mercs were down and Gavin was jumping away from the third with a hand clasped to his upper arm. Ryan practically glided across the room and grabbed the merc’s head before giving it a quick twist. His neck snapped with a satisfying crack and he crumpled. “Gavin, what did you do?!”

“He tried to take on three mercs at once,” Kerry supplied, his voice crackling over the earpiece. “I covered security feed for both areas. You’ve got five minutes.”

Gavin was already initiating the hack, using his free hand to stem the bleeding. “Tried to do a bit of a cheeky double-team, Rye-bread.”

“It clearly wasn’t very successful.”

Gavin chuckled, stepping away from the terminal. “It’s just a graze. I’m sure the screen-looker will patch it up in no time.”

“I heard that,” said a new voice. “Think you can do something about that arm, Haywood?”

Ryan had already pulled a bandage from his pack and was winding it around the other agent’s arm. Gavin laughed, both because of the new person and to hide his wince. “Let me guess, you’re watching Kerry’s screen right now?”

“Let me guess, you did something dumb and got yourself hurt?”

Ryan tied off the bandage and touched a hand to his earpiece. “Glad you’re there, Denecour.” Gavin stuck his tongue out at Ryan. “Our ETA to the extraction point is eight minutes.”

“Eight-” Gavin squawked.

“We’ll double-time it out of here.” There was a noise of affirmation on the speaker. “Free here can keep hacking while I check the entrance and hide the bodies.” Ryan covered his mouthpiece to speak directly to his partner. “And Gav?”

“... yeah?”

“Take it easy.” He turned away from Gavin’s grin to guard the doors.

* * *

 


End file.
